In recent years, the application range of power devices using a wide-bandgap compound semiconductor has been rapidly expanded. In many cases, the power devices are combined with devices using silicon (Si) and then used.
Until now, chips using the wide-bandgap compound semiconductor are packaged into one module.
However, in the formation method, it is necessary to individually form each chip. Therefore, the formation method is complicated and there is a limitation in reducing the size of the module. Accordingly, a technique that can provide a compound semiconductor device and a silicon device in one chip is required.